What The Hell!
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: Yaoi YamiBakura. Bakura wakes up in bed that belongs to a certian former Pharaoh, with the none other than the certain former Pharaoh himself, by his side. ShounenAi, MEANING boyxboy!


** What the Hell?**

A sigh came out as Bakura felt nice and warm under his thick covers, but sooner or later he had to get up. He didn't really want too, as he pulled his arm back under the covers when he had realized that the sheets weren't covering them from the freezing winter cold. His head hurt like hell though, must've been from all that drinking last night. '_What **did** happen last night?'_ Bakura yawned as he blinked his eyes open, the sun shone dimly against the heavily covered blinds in his room. _'Huh_?' Bakura stopped midway in his second yawn, he didn't have blinds in his room, nor did he have any windows. Blinking rapidly again, Bakura rose a little bit more out off the bed to look around, brown eyes tried studied the room carefully, not missing a spot. That must be one of his gifts as a thief, he thought dimly. He could see a trail of clothes distributed in a small line from near to the door to the bed. Not much else was noticed by the robber but the shadows of the random objects played around the room, he gave up and laid back down with another sigh. _'Might as well not spoil it'._ thought the Albino as he pulled the covers back around him.

About half an hour into his near sleeping fatigue, he could not help but feel that there seem to be another source of heat in the bed with him. He furrowed his brows together, now that he thought of it, he seems to notice a soft puff of warm air against his back every so often, almost as if soft steady breathing was near him. Shaking off the thoughts, he turned to his side and froze when he felt something tighten around his waist. '_N- no, can't be, must just be the sheets that got tangled around me_.' Closing his eyes, Bakura tried again to fall asleep, not before he became aware of another thing and pouted as he thought. '_If its just the sheets, then why does it feel so warm against my skin?'_

Slowly turning around, Bakura opened his eyes again to come face to face with a mass of red, black and blonde hair. The Albino nearly choked on his own breath as he had a little panic attack within himself. "Wh-**what the hell Pharaoh**?"

Violently pushing himself away from the smaller male, Bakura nearly fell off the side of the bed as he scrambled up against the headboard while breathing heavily. Yami grumbled at being woken up as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. After taking a good stretch, the tri-haired boy proceeded to move out off the bed when he opened his eyes to see a positively freaked out Tomb Robber grasping the headboard. Frowning at the Albino, Yami sat up cross legged and just stared angrily while raising his hand to point at him. "You…"

"What the hells going on, stupid Pharaoh? Explain now!" Bakura shouted at the smaller male as he tried to pull the covers around him. Yami just sat there and looked at the other male with a confused look. "Oi, answer me!"

Yami opened his mouth and Bakura went quiet to hear what he has to say, but all Yami did was ended up yawning. Bakura silently fumed to himself as the Pharaoh rubbed his eyes again and yawned once more. He then continued to stare at the Thief King with a zoned out expression when suddenly his eyes flew wide. "**WHAT THE HELL**!"

"Geez, did it take you long enough, stupid Pharaoh?" Bakura scoffed as he threw a pillow at the boy in front of him.

"Wh-what the heck are you doing here in my room and in my bed no less, you damned thief." Yami glared at the Albino as he suddenly noticed his lack of clothes and started to pull some of the covers away from Bakura. "May you choke on air, you bastard."

Bakura scowled at Egypt's former ruler,_ 'I nearly did because of you, ya damned self-righteous baka (1)_' , the Albino continued to glare at the Pharaoh as he tried to calm down in his current state. Rationally he started to try and find out the reason for this. '_Maybe this really isn't that bad_',_ "_Maybe it was a misunderstanding!"

"How is it a misunderstanding when we both have our clothes off!" Yami yelled at the Tomb Robber as he cringed in his corner.

Bakura sat quiet for a little while, as he thought for a bit. "Pharaoh, what do you usually wear to sleep?"

Yami raised a brow at the other male before answering. "Boxers…"

"Oh, okay then, my theory is wrong then." Bakura gaze faltered.

"Why?" Yami tried to ask when Bakura stayed silent. "Don't tell me you sleep with nothing on?"

The blush from Bakura told Yami his answer as he shook his head. "Tell anyone about this, and I swear by Ra, I'll make sure you never see those sweet confections of yours ever again. Who would have thought the all supreme ruler of Egypt could fall so easily to the taste of chocolate? Your to obsess with them."

"Eat shit and die Tomb Robber." mumbled Yami as he laid back down. "Go away or something."

Bakura glared at the other as he watched him make himself comfortable by pulling the rest of the covers away from the Albino. The Robber swore in all the languages he knew at the Pharaoh as he got up, unashamed of his current state, to the door. Immediately regretting it as the cold bit harshly as his exposed skin. He turned at the knob and nothing opened, then tried again the other way and yet still nothing. "O-oi."

"Nani(2)…?" Yami asked as he turned to face him. "What'sit you want?"

"The doors not opening." he then rattled the handle on the door to emphases his meaning. "Do you have the key to unlock it?"

Yami frowned at Bakura's question and then frowned even more. "My door doesn't originally have a lock. Don't worry though, it will loosen up soon. Its just the cold weather, it tends to make the door stuck."

Bakura shouted in frustration as he kicked the door and tried again to see if it will open. Sighing in annoyance, the Albino gave up and ended sitting back on the bed's corner wrapping more of the covers he found on the floor around him. _'Why me?…'_

"Think Tomb Robber, what happened last night?" asked Yami as he yawned, obviously the Pharaoh wasn't much of a morning person. "I don't remember anything…."

Bakura turned back to see Yami lying on his front, his face buried in his arms. The Albino shivered not just from the cold as he saw bite marks down the former pharaohs sides and back that were exposed from the quilt. He turned back, deciding not to say anything when Yami spoke up, his voice all muffled. "Don't think I didn't notice, baka dorobou (3), you have the same things down your neck."

"What are you talking about!" Bakura yelled at the teen as he raised a hand to his neck. Yami chuckled slightly as he raised his head up to face the Albino. "What? Why are you laughing? What's so funny!"

"Strangely, I don't remember _what _actually happened last night, but I do however, remember how you received those bite marks." Yami said as he moved closer to Bakura and leaned in close. Bakura made no movement as he was frozen to the spot when Yami lick at the spot on his neck then blew softly.

Bakura recoiled immediately when the coldness hit him, "What the hell Pharaoh! Its freaking freezing!"

"That was the same reaction I got when I first did it too apparently." Yami smirked as Bakura wiped at the wet spot. The Albino glared darkly at the Pharaoh as he shuffled further away from the teen. "Bakura, doushita no (4)?"

"I don't know what your up to Pharaoh. But lets just keep, whatever that happened to us last night in the dark." Bakura said as he pulled the covers around him higher.

"But, Bakura, I'm curios to know what happened, why don't we do a re-count of what we did?" Yami asked as he moved closer again, then out of nowhere, the Pharaoh jumped and tackled Bakura against the head board crushing his lips against the others.

"WHAAA!" Bakura yelled as he opened his eyes to see his room, the basement under Ryou's house. Breathing hard as he gripped his aching head, he looked around at his surroundings, '_Good, no windows…_' he thought as he sighed in relief. Slowing getting up and changing, he went upstairs to see what his Hikari was up to. The lively boy was no where to be found, and there was no note to reassure him of his early departure. The clock on the wall indicated it was well past dinner time, and Bakura looked into the pantry to find something to eat. After getting some cereal with milk, the Albino plopped himself into the couch and turned on the TV via remote. Though the screen flickered before him, his mind was somewhere else, he was thinking about that dream. _ 'It felt so real… the Pharaoh and ME getting it on… what the hell did I drink? Ra, that was some messed up nightmare…_.'

Finishing off his cereal, the Albino headed to the bathroom for a shower, and after he came out, drying his hair, he moved to the mirrors. The taste of alcohol still lingered in his mouth, and strangely and essence of something else, '_ Or someone… man, what am I thinking, someone, yeah right'._ The fog on the glass prevented him from seeing himself clearly, but not caring about it, he squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush and proceeded brushed his teeth. Quickly the water around him evaporated, and the fog cleared from his mirror. Bakura's eyes looked back at his reflection and the toothbrush fell out of his mouth as he gaped at the colorings down his neck. "W-**WHAT THE HELL**!"

(Scene Change)

Somewhere across the streets and down a few blocks, living under a game store, Yami grinned to himself as he heard Ryou who has dropped by to see his Hikari, talk to Yugi about how Bakura hasn't been home ever since Kaiba's party the night before and then suddenly coming home at around late in the afternoon, all tired and worn out and still slightly drunk.

"I tried asking where he has been, but he kept slurring something, sounded a bit like 'getting it on with the fairo' I have no idea what he was talking about, and he had these strange markings all over his neck." Ryou said as Yugi listen intently.

"Don't worry about it, this is Bakura, the guy can take care of himself." Yugi said encouragingly. "You shouldn't worry so much about him."

Ryou nodded in agreement as he suggested that both Yugi and him to visit Joey and the others, and in about ten minutes, Yami was by himself and ended up going back into his room. The former Pharaoh looked at the clock on the wall. _ 'Any time now…' _, the teen grinned to himself as he started counting backwards from ten in his head, and when he got to one, his front door flew open downstairs with an enraged Bakura stepping into his home, yelling out for him.

"Get your _Arse_ here _now_ Pharaoh!" Bakura bellowed as he slammed the door behind him and stalked past the kitchen and into the living room. Not finding the teen anywhere, Bakura then made his way upstairs into the Pharaoh's room where he found Yami sprawled on his back on the bed watching TV. Bakura growled as he walked up to the side of the bed, the dark surroundings was all to familiar already, "You!"

Yami putting on a face of pure innocents as his eyes looked up at the thief's. "Hmm, what do I do the honors of the Great King Of Thief's?"

"How can you act so calm after what has happened!" Bakura yelled again. Yami merely just waved the question off and patted down on the side of the bed, inviting the Albino in. Bakura hesitated before lifting the covers and sliding in, the air around him was freezing and Bakura hated the winter days. Sighing as he pulled the covers tighter around him and breath in the scent that was now buried into the back of his mind from their previous activities. "Well, aren't you phased at all?"

"Not at all, think of it as an opportunity to get to know each other better." Yami said as he grinned at the dorobou, while Bakura raised a questioning brow at him. "What, you didn't have fun?"

Bakura looked away as he mumbled to himself. Shivering slightly from the cold, he dug deeper into the covers. _ 'How come his bed's warmer, I need to get Ryou to buy me new covers_'. Bakura turned to the flickering screen before him. The Pharaoh was watching some Japanese cartoon with a short blonde kid wearing a red trench coat. Full Metal Alchemist appeared on the screen as it went into its their intermission. The Albino continued to watch the screen, not noticing a pair of eyes on him. Yami moved closer to Bakura and leant closer to his face. The other male noticed this approach and looked at the Pharaoh frowning slightly.

"Its cold, and you have body warmth." shrugged Yami. Bakura turned back at the TV and nearly yelped at Yami slung an arm around his waist. "Ne, Bakura? You're blushing…"

"No I'm not, don't be stupid." But the color in his cheeks reddened as Yami started to nuzzle his neck. "S-Stop it...!"

Yami licked down the Albino's neck and moved on top of Bakura, "Why should I?"

"Because…" Bakura looked away, still blushing. "Just shuttup."

Yami smiled at the thief and kissed him softly on the lips. "Your worried about things ne?"

"Like what." Bakura glared at the Pharaoh.

"About, if doing this is okay, or if Ryou will accept you in this way." Yami kissed those lips again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"…" Bakura stared into red orbs before smirking. "Like hell you will."

Yami yelped slightly as Bakura grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

(A Few Weeks Later)

"What the hell!" said Seto Kaiba as he walked in again into another scene of the Thief and the Pharaoh in a rather intimate position. "Mataku (5)…why me…"

Otogi who was walking by, laughed a bit at the taller boy as he closed the classroom door. "Your not the only one, I just saw Anzu having a reddened face like yours as well."

Seto frowned as he hitched his bag higher onto his shoulder. "This is the third time today I caught them like this. Don't they have any shame?"

The raven haired teen chuckled slightly he walked Seto to the cafeteria. Jounouchi called them over to an empty table, "Aye guys, have ya noticed anythin goin on with Yami and Bakura?"

"Yeah, apparently Kaiba's been walking in on them a few times already." Otogi said as he stole at Jou's lunch. Seto mumbled something as he placed his face into his hands. "This poor guys going to have nightmares for a while."

(In the Classroom)

"How many times does that rich boy have to walk in on us." Bakura mumbled against Yami's neck.

The pharaoh smirked at he remembered his expression each time as he walked in. "It might help if you have locked the doors."

"Nah, it will give him some ideas for Otogi and his pup." Bakura chuckled as he got up. He looked curiously as Yami who had something in between his lips. "Heh, I'm right you know, your too obsess with chocolate."

Yami grinned as he leaned up and Bakura captured his lips while they shared the chocolate between them.

(END)

(1) Baka stupid/ foolish

(2) Nani what

(3) Dorobou thief/ robber

(4) Doushita no what's wrong/ what

(5) Mataku geez

**Well, this fic had a horrible ending… it was going fine, but then I screwed up the ending, haha sorry guys. REVIEW!**

**Fire Stone.**


End file.
